LSAT
The is a light machine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Strike Team, '' and ''Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer The LSAT is unlocked at level 13. It has low recoil, high damage and a reasonable rate of fire, which makes it versatile. It is a solid weapon for all game types and easy to use. However, it does have some disadvantages, including the mobility and reload time, of which the movement speed can be improved by adding the Lightweight perk. The gun can be used without attachments or perks surprisingly well, which is essential for unlocking the Cherry Blossom and Art of War camouflages. The time taken to aim down the sight is quite slow however, so using Quickdraw Handle is recommended. Adjustable Stock can also be used effectively with this gun. If one finds the iron sights to be obstructive, then using an optical attachment is an option. For a clean and simple sight, a Reflex Sight or an EOTech Sight is an excellent choice. For those who want increased range, the ACOG Scope is another helpful option. The Target Finder sight is commonly paired with the LSAT as it gives the benefit of highlighting enemies for the player. The FMJ attachment is great for higher penetration. Rapid Fire however, is not recommended as the LSAT's fire rate is already quite high, and it increases the recoil and decreases its range. Despite the Grip's supposed recoil reduction, as of patch 1.04, its effect (as with every other weapon) is negligible and extremely small. The LSAT appears in the pre-made class "Heavy Gunner", with a Target Finder, FMJ and a Quickdraw Handle. The LSAT has a counter indicating the number of rounds currently in its magazine on the lower left. This increases its usefulness in Hardcore game modes, where keeping track of a gun's ammo is troublesome due to a lack of the HUD. Zombies It can be acquired through the Mystery Box in Nuketown Zombies, Mob of the Dead, and Cell Block for 950 points. The LSAT appears in Buried as a wall weapon for 2000 points. Like the multiplayer version, the LSAT retains its high ammo capacity (which is increased from 200 to 400) and high damage. These traits are offset by the weapon's long reload time. As such, Speed Cola is a useful perk if being pursued by a large horde of zombies. Because of the lack of Stamin-Up in both Nuketown Zombies and Mob of the Dead, one must switch to a lighter weapon in order to be at a distance from zombies due to its low mobility rate. In Buried, however, Stamin-Up is now featured, thus allowing players to gain greater mobility speed with the LSAT. Consequently, this makes Electric Cherry another good choice when swarmed, as it gives some protection from zombies. Even though it has exceptional range in terms of damage, it is not recommended for close quarters engagements as zombies can easily overwhelm the player if he/she is not able to avoid them in time. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the FSIRT. It retains its 100-round magazine with an increased ammo capacity of 600. It is also one of the weapons that can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times to cycle through attachments such as the Target Finder, ACOG Sight, Foregrip, and the Reflex Sight. In Buried, the LSAT is located on a catwalk above the initial starting area. A precisely timed jump is required to climb up onto the catwalk. The LSAT costs a hefty 2000 points, and can only be purchased by a player precisely once as the catwalk will collapse soon after climbing it. The player must rely on Max Ammo power-ups and the effects of Vulture Aid to manage the high ammo capacity of the LSAT. If the player manages to hold on to the LSAT long enough to Pack-a-Punch it into the FSIRT, they will unlock the FSIRT Against the Wall achievement/trophy. Gallery LSAT BOII.png|The LSAT in first-person view. LSAT Iron Sights BOII.png|The LSAT's iron sights.. LSAT Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the LSAT. Call of Duty: Ghosts The LSAT returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Campaign The Federation troups wield LSATs throughout the campaign. Logan Walker uses the LSAT in "Severed Ties" without attachments. Multiplayer The LSAT has been greatly improved from its incarnation in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It has a suprisingly low recoil even when firing in full auto, even without the Grip attachment. Coupled with its high rate of fire, the LSAT is incredibly effective at any range and useful on virtually any map. It is recommended to equip a ranged optic such as the Thermal Scope to take advantage of its abilities. It has a 30% recoil reduction for the first eight shots, meaning that burst firing at longer ranges where its recoil becomes noticeable can be useful and effective. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Rapid Fire Gallery LSAT CoDG.png|The LSAT in first-person view. LSAT iron sights CoDG.png|The LSAT's iron sights. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Near the ammunition belt, a digital display showing the number of rounds in the belt is visible. This can be useful in Hardcore game modes, in which the player has no HUD. *The digital ammo counter is not affected by an EMP. *The word "Adios" can be seen written on the side of the LSAT in blue pen. "V4SQ33Z" can also be seen. This graffiti is a reference to PFC. Vasquez and her M56 Smartgun from the movie Aliens. *The weapon has markings of HoboTronics, Inc. on the side. *The LSAT's serial number is "102473" *The LSAT has a grip attached at all times, but it will remain folded and unused unless the Foregrip attachment is implemented onto it. *The LSAT has an elevation measure below the iron sights that is always set to five. This trait is shared with the PKP Pecheneg from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *The rounds fed into the LSAT are blue. *The Pack-a-Punched LSAT, the FSIRT, is an anagram of the word "First", in the same sense that "LSAT" is an anagram for "Last". *The LSAT is the only light machine gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops II to not have a folded bipod. *The LSAT is the third light machine gun in Zombies that can be purchased off the wall in Buried. The first being the BAR in Nacht Der Untoten, Verrückt, and Shi No Numa and the second being the FG42 in Der Riese. *When the LSAT is placed in the Weapon Locker in Buried and taken out in either Die Rise or TranZit, it will become the HAMR. *If the player attempts to obtain the LSAT in Buried, fails and the catwalk collapses, it is still possible to obtain it. This is only possible if a player has a Paralyzer or Petrifier. The player must go back to processing, levitate over to the LSAT and buy it. This can also be used to obtain ammo. *In Buried, it is possible for all the players in game to obtain the LSAT. But the Paralyzer or Petrifier is needed to do so. *It shares its firing sound with the RPD. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Light Machine Guns